Exile
by ThatBlackMage
Summary: A character currently unnamed goes to give Zelda some swordsmanship lessons when Link is out with a cold. But, of course, nothing goes as planned. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


Legend of Zelda: Exile

I remember it all like it was yesterday...

I stepped out of Hyrule Castle and into the sun. It was a beautiful day, and I had been anxious to get out of school in the near-by Castletown and come visit Zelda. She had asked me to give her swordsmanship lessons for self-defense, in case Gannondorf was as evil as she thought he was. Incredibly honored as I was, I agreed.

While I do have to brag that I am good with a sword for my age (I'm ten, the same as Zelda), Link probably would have been a better choice. However, I wasn't going to say anything about that. Besides, Link was out with a cold today and so I might as well teach Zelda the basics.

When I stepped into the practice court Zelda was already there waiting. In her hand was a long, thin saber with a sapphire in its hilt. From the glint I guessed it was high-quality steel, magically enchanted, or both.

Noticing this, I walked up to her. I had only spoken to her two or three times, so I knew nothing of what she knew. I guessed she knew little, but she probably picked up some things from the tournaments that were held every so often.

"Hello!" she called cheerfully. I smiled a little and called a greeting in return.

She swung the sword around a few times, either warming up, showing me what she knew, or trying to impress me. She wasn't doing a very job of any. It didn't take long to teach her the basic moves.

After having taught her some of the advanced moves (like the spin technique), we sat down and rested for a few minutes. I actually learned something about her while we talked. I found out that she hated her etiquette class, enjoyed her dancing lessons, and wished she could do something about the two-faced Gannondorf.

Once we had rested we had mock duel and I found out just how well she did at her dancing lessons. Her moves were graceful yet quick, which made up for her lack of physical strength.

It didn't take long for the pace to pick up, and when we were just about to end three things happened.

The first was the captain of the guard walking into the courtyard on his rounds. This was not a problem, except for the next two things.

The second was Zelda's father, King Daltus, entered the courtyard. My guess was that he simply wanted some fresh air, but I never got the chance to know because of the last problem.

After I had completed a spin attack I suddenly raised my sword. Zelda wasn't expecting this and failed to block it. My sword-tip cut clean through her dress sleeve and into her arm. She gave a yelp of pain and jumped back, grasping her arm. Terrified, I opened my ever-present pack and handed her a red potion. I didn't get much farther though, because before the bottle left my hand I heard the King shout, "Seize him!"

I whirled and saw the Captain of the Guard lunge at me, and I barely managed to dodge him. Unfortunately I landed right in the King's arms.

The next few minutes were a blur, and the next thing I knew was looking into the red, angry face of the King and seeing Zelda insist that it was an accident while the Captain looked torn.

After a moment of angry sputtering, the King pointed to the door and declared "You are banished from the land of Hyrule, on charges of assault on the Princess Zelda. You have until nightfall to be gone. Go, and never return."

Time seemed to stop for me and for a moment I just stood, starring and stunned. Then I turned and ran, racing along the streets towards the little shack that was my home.

I grabbed everything I could stuff into my pack and a satchel, which wasn't very much but still comprised most of my possessions and food, and then scooped up my shield.

As I did this I noted how close the sun was to setting and I knew I had to leave as soon as I could. I grabbed my battered wallet and ran out the door.

I turned back to take a last look at what had always been my home. Then I saw the guards.

Two guards were rushing towards me, telling me to stop. I panicked. The King must have decided to give me less time then he had said. I bolted.

As I was passing the bridge house I heard one of the guards shout "Close the drawbridge!" Knowing I had precious few seconds I ran up the bridge while it was closing and jumped off at the last second. I rolled to a stop as I saw the bridge being lowered again. I headed off towards Mt. Death. I knew the Gorons would let me through.

After dodging the falling and rolling rocks I clambered into the Goron City entrance. I saw all of them hunched over, and heard something about hunger in the distance. I decided not to bother them and headed back to take the Crater Path.

While I had never taken the Crater Path, I knew of it and how to get through it. When I had almost gotten through I heard the guards again. Barely glancing over my shoulder I saw them closing in. I hurdled over the last few rocks and clambered up the final ledge. Seeing them about to catch me, I threw myself over and down the slope. I knew that Mt. Death was a marker of the land of Hyrule, so if I could get off it I was safe. Well, safe from the guards anyway.

I could hear them climbing the slope and I knew I wouldn't last long if they caught up to me. I raced down the slope, simply tumbling and rolling whenever I fell. However, I finally made it past the boundary. I didn't stop running though. I'm not sure when I stopped, but Mt. Death was far away and the moon was high. I collapsed where I was and fell into a troubled sleep. In the morning I would have to start a new life in a new place.

The sun was high when I finally woke. After a quick look around I saw a river. Where there was a river, a town was bound to be nearby.

I looked at the way the river was flowing, and chose the direction that would take me away from Hyrule. By the time noon rolled around I could see signs of a town nearby. There was smoke from chimneys and the sound of hundreds of people talking just over a few more hills.

I entered and was immediately lost. It seemed to be some kind of festival, judging from all the people who were milling around. I saw someone of importance (at least, he looked like it) and walked up to him.

"Um, excuse me sir." I said.

"Hmm? What? Oh, hello there!"

"What's going on?"

"You must be new here. This is our Independence Day, the day we were freed from the King Moblin's Rule. There's a lot of fun stuff to do, but you probably don't have the money for most of it."

"Is this the kind of money you use?" I asked as I pulled out a green rupee.

"Crystals? No, those are almost worthless here. We use these." he said as pulled out a silvery coin.

He must have seen my look of disappointment, because he said "Look, if you don't have any, I have an errand I need to do but I'm too busy here. I have an item, called the Cane of Sacci, and I need it by sunset. If you'll go into my basement, get it, and come back here by then, I'll pay you well." He paused, then looked back at me. "There might be some coins down there, keep anything you find. Be careful though. There's plenty of cave rats down there. Do you feel up to it?"

"Sure!"

He caught an idle boy (about ten years older than me) by the shoulder. "You doing anything 'til sundown?"

"No." the boy said.

"Good. I'll give you ten coins if you take this kid to my house and let him into the basement. Make sure he doesn't take anything that doesn't belong to him except for anything he finds in the basement."

The boy shrugged. "Okay."

The boy and I were just turning to go when the man called back.

"Wait!" he shouted, running towards us. He handed me as small lantern. "It's dark down there, and you'll need something to see by." I thanked him, and we continued on with the boy leading me.

A few minutes later I was battling large rats and some _very_ large spiders. They went down easily, there were creatures like this in Hyrule and I had done a lot of extermination work last year.

It didn't take long to find the cane, so I looked around on my way back. I found several rat's nests, and discovered that they usually contained coins. I found a bag on the shelf and stashed the coins in there, then left the basement. In no time at all we were talking to the man again.

"Thanks boy, here's your ten coins." he said, handing the money to the boy who ran off after saying thank you.

"I really needed this cane, and you worked fast, so I'll give you a hundred coins." he said as he handed me a small but heavy bag. "Now have some fun. This won't happen again for a whole year, so enjoy it now!" he said after I thanked him.

After I had washed the dirt and rat hair off the coins I found in the basement I had about three hundred total. I spent fifty on games, managing to win a hat and a power bracelet, and ten coins on a meal. It was like this wherever I went. I did jobs, earned some money, then went on to then next place. I never stayed anywhere very long, for fear of what might happen if the King sent out his guards or hired someone to catch me and bring me back. Soon, though, I forgot all about that and simply wandered for the sake of wandering.

Over the next eight years I collected a wide assortment of useful items, most of which I found a common purpose for. Everything from magic pouches that could hold most anything and not get heavier to an enchanted bow that was wonderful for getting apples off of trees. I had now completely turned myself into what I appeared: a wanderer.

Eight years after being exiled...

I was wandering one day and I found myself in a green field. I looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I figured I had seen something like it, and didn't pay much mind.

On the gates to the town, however, I started to get worried. The symbol with three triangles was disturbingly familiar and seemed to remind me of danger. I shook it off. I'd had feeling like this before, but I had paid them no mind. I continued.

After asking where I could find an inn, I was sent to the castle. Apparently the King like to see visitors to the city. Pleased, if nervous, I went to the castle.

I was guided to the throne room, and I entered with my head bowed. Every king I had met had been pleased with this. I hoped it would work again.

The King greeted me, and asked that I raise my head so he could see my face. I did so...

...and found myself looking into the eyes of King Daltus.

For a moment everything froze. I realized that, somehow, I had gotten turned around and wound up in the one place I couldn't go. Hyrule.

"King Daltus." I said.

"You." was all he could say.

I broke the moment by dashing towards to door, but the guards blocked it. I then ran out the one unguarded door and up the stairs to a tower. I quickly got up to the top, with the guards close behind me. I stood on the battlements right as they reached the top and did the one thing they were not expecting. I jumped.

I was able to get quite a good push off, and I spread my cape as if to fly. Which, to some extent, I did. My cape was a Roc's Cape, a useful item that let you glide and that I had won in a bargain for a sealed chest. Luckily for me the merchant didn't know what kind of treasure was hidden inside.

I sailed about halfway to Lon Lon Ranch before I landed. I rolled a few feet on impact, then started running.

It was no use though. The King's soldiers had already mounted and had me before I had run a few thousand feet. Pretty pathetic that I couldn't even last that long.

I was dragged back to the castle, back to the throne room where King Daltus stood. Zelda was there too, and Link as well. Old friends, but what about now? As we got closer I hung my head in shame.

The guards held me in front of King Daltus, and he started speaking.

"For eight years you have wandered. For eight years you followed my decree that you were to be banished from Hyrule. You have been many places, I can see, and have seen many things. But now you have come back, against the last wishes you heard. But you did not hear my last words.

"Eight years ago you caused harm to my daughter. And eight years ago, she told me the whole story. As you were leaving, I ordered the guards to catch you and tell you that I had changed my mind, that there was no real harm done. Once I banished you from Hyrule. Now, if you will, I would welcome you back again."

My head jerked up as my jaw dropped. Be welcomed back? Was that possible?

"Is that possible?" I asked, stunned.

"It is." he said, while Zelda and Link nodded.

"Then...then yes, I will." I said, struggling to find breath enough to say the words. "I'll come back."

King Daltus smiled while Zelda and Link cheered. After telling them about some of my more exotic adventures, Link and Zelda told me about what had happened in Hyrule. Turns out that Gannondorf was as evil as they though he was, and that had Link not been so courageous Gannondorf would've won for sure. After a while I was able to get a new house in Casltetown, and soon was settled in nicely. After a few weeks, though, I began to get anxious. Not long after that Zelda somehow ran into me while I was watching the sunset from Lake Hylia.

"So what's bugging you?" Zelda asked as she walked up besides me. I jumped a little, surprised, then went back to watching the sunset.

"I'm not sure exactly." I said, trying to figure it out myself. "I think that I have been wandering so long, I don't know what to do when I'm not. It feels strange to sleep in the same place for very long, to see the same people every day. To be honest, it makes me nervous."

"So you're thinking about leaving?" Zelda asked, not looking away from the sunset.

"Yes. I think I'll leave in a few days." I replied.

"Do you know where you're going to go?" she asked.

"Not really, no." I answered.

"Will you come back?" This time she said it while looking at me. In turn I looked at her.

"Yes. Every so often I'll come back. It might be in a month. It might be in two months. It might be in a year. I don't know when I'll come back. All I know is that I will."

She smiled. "That's all I needed to know." She gave me hug and started off for the triforce symbol that grated teleportation to those who knew the songs. With a tune on the Ocarina of Time, she vanished. As the night fell and with a song on my flute, I too vanished.


End file.
